Morning and Midnight together at Twilight
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Its a Zabby ZivaXAbby story If you dont ike the pairing dont read da story I changed the rating for the Lemon in the later chapters
1. Healing Ribs

"Huh?" Asked the Gothic forensic scientist as 'her' elevator doors slid open

"Good morning Abby." Said Ziva sounding happier that normal

"Uh not a morning person." Replied Abby with a groan

"What are you so happy about anyway?" She asked barely stifling a yawn.

"Gibbs told me that I would be working down here with you while my ribs heal." Replied Ziva her grin becoming more and more Lupine

"Oh." Replied Abby barely concealing a smile

"So what have we got?" Asked Ziva eyeing the Mass Spectrometer

"Well. We are waiting on Mr. Spectrometer to give me the results of the fingerprints that were found at the scene. While that's going on I'm free for about half an hour.""Oh." This time it was Ziva's turn to barely conceal a grin

"So what do you do when your waiting for Mr. Spectrometer?" Asked Ziva sitting down in Abby's swivel chair

"Well there's a great list of things. But there's only one that I want to do right now." Replied the Goth, spinning the chair round so that it faced her

"And what would that be?" Asked Ziva feigning innocence

"You know full well Miss David." Whispered Abby as she closed the space between the two women. Ziva leant into the kiss deepening it. She decided that she was gong to take the upper hand today and licked Abby's lips. Abby willing obliged. The fought for dominance until Abby bit Ziva's tongue causing the smaller woman to lessen her fight for a second giving Abby a chance to win the dominance just like she always did.

"Curses." Thought Ziva. Abby pulled away

"Gibbs is on his way down." She said moving over to her machine.

"You might want to wipe your face." Said Abby smirking knowing how as usual her dark black lipstick would have smeared around Ziva's mouth. Ziva walked towards Abby adjoining bathroom mourning the lingering kiss."God Damn Gibbs." She thought bitterly splashing her face with water and then wiping her lips with a tissue. Just at that precise moment Gibbs walked in with a

"Wotcha got Abs?" At that precise moment the mass spectrometer beeped...

**to be continued...**

**Emziiee-xxx: my apologies for it being so short I'm kinda writing other stuff as well It will get better I promise**

**Reader: Better bloody had and all**

**Emziiee-xxx: If you carry on I wont finish it ever**

**Reader: I'll be good**

**Emziiee-xxx: please review First NCIS story so please be nice**


	2. Just go on up

**Emziiee-xxx: I hope this one is better. I have slight writers block at the moment AND THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE!!! Sorry people have been at me with the old "Writers block is just an excuse" thing**

"Gibbs are you sure your not psychic?" Asked Abby as she flounced over to the Mass Spectrometer

"Yup. I'm sure. Now what do the results say?"

"Oh the usual. You know A Marine." She handed him the results and he planted a light kiss on her cheek

"Now then Miss David." Said Abby turning round with a smile. Ziva looked worried.

"Don't worry Miss David. I won't bite too hard." Ziva mock gulped. Abby started forward again and started to nibble on Ziva's earlobe

"My house. Nine O'Clock. I have a little surprise for you." Whispered Abby before moving away to carry on with what she was doing.

_Eight-Fifty-Five_

"Why am I so nervous?" Ziva asked herself as she sat n her car outside Abby's apartment building. Suddenly, surprising herself, she turned off the engine and got out of the car. She stopped off at the Sign-in desk to say who she was and who she was here to see. The doorman smiled at her and before she even had chance to speak he said

"I know who you are and I know who you are here to see. Just go on up." His smiled unnerved her and she instintivly put her hand on her Knife hilt. She didn't draw it though. Just fingered the top of the hilt **(Emziiee-xxx: This was not meant to be read in a dirty mided way. At least not this bit.) **She walked up the stairs still fingering the hilt of her knife,

"I suppose Abby told him she was expecting me." She thought trying to re-assure herself.

"83, 84, Ah this must be Abby's apartment numer 85." The door was black and the number was silver. She knocked and then the door opened and she was staring at Abby. She was fully clothed but she looked completly natural almost as if she didn't have any clothes on.

"Hey Zi." She said sounding like she had just finished a Caf-Pow

"Hello Abby." Said Ziva stepping in and looking around. The apartment was just as it had been evry other time she had been there

"The surprise is in the bedroom." Said Abby with a smile. She took Ziva's hand and led her through. The room was covered in candles. All scented but all black. Abby let go of Ziva's hand and shut the bedroom door. She then turned around to be met by Ziva's lips crashing into hers

**Emziiee-xxx: I'm gonna leave it there cause I feel like being evil. Next chapter is going to get Lemony so watch out. Just to say I think I will stick with the short chapters. They are easier to write and they can be written while I have writers bock as well**

**R&R plz**


	3. Find the key

**Emziiee-xxx: This one goes out to Aspyre for letting me rant at her and helping me get rid of my writers block**

Abby responds with equal enthusiasm. Ziva feels herself melt as the taller woman wraps her pale arms around her skinny dark waist. Abby forces the petite officer back onto the bed and continues to kiss her roughly and passionately. Ziva moaned into the kiss and gently cupped Abby's ass with her hands. Abby smiled and then in return massaged Ziva's breasts. She moaned again and gripped Abby's ass tighter causing the goth to squeak slightly. They pulled apart due to the need of oxygen.

"Do you trust me Ziva?" Asked Abby looking the smaller woman up and down

"Of course Abby." Replied Ziva, her voice confident yet quiet

"Then..." Abby kissed her and gently pulled off Ziva's top.

"Lie down..." She then gently removed Ziva's bra and Pants

"And don't worry." She finished while removing her pantie's. Abby kissed her again gently and then walked out of the room swinging her hips in a most provocative manner. Ziva smiled but still did what she was told. Only as last time she hadn't done what Abby had asked she had been punished in a most horrible manner **(Emziiee-xxx: A.k.a. she was ignored for two months and then they had to go right back to the beggining and start again with the dating) **When Abby walked back in she was nearly naked except for her 14th century chastity belt.

"If you want what I have got you need to find the key."

**Emziiee-xxx: I am feeling evil again so I'm gonna leave it there. Maybe if I get a few more reviews then I will update quicker. Its up to you dear reader...**


	4. Knock Knock

**Emziiee-xxx: woop woop thanks to all my subscribers and reviewers I love you all...**

"Hmmm." Thought Zivaas she walked around Abby's flat looking for the key to the chastity belt. Then she had a thought  
"Hang on didn't she tell me that it was opened with a kiss? Well its the best idea that I have had so far. So I'll go for it." Ziva walked back into the room and gently knelt down in front of Abby.

Abby felt a light kiss being placed in the centre of her chastity belt.  
"So she figured it out." Thought Abby as she heard the familiar 'ping' as the chastity belt opened.  
"So you found th......" Abby started to say before it was cut out by a moan. Ziva had begun to gently lick Abby's clit. Not hard enough to provoke an orgasm but hard enough to make Abby moan and writhe. Abby placed her hand on top of Ziva's hand a beg to be rough in one simple gesture. Ziva ignored the touch and continued to be gentle barely touching Abby's clit and going no-where near her core. Abby moaned again, louder this time, and pressed Ziva's head quite roughly against her clit. Ziva now realised how strong her own desire was started to lap roughly at Abby's sensitive clit while inserting one finger and creating a steady rhythm. She felt Abby start to writhe underneath her. The hand was removed from the top of her head and was placed on the headboard gripping it with white knuckles. The moans were starting to get louder and were occasionally turning into yells as she inserted another finger and upped the tempo a bit occasionally flicking her tongue into the core as well. Just as she felt Abby's walls tightening around her finger. There was a knock at the door...

**Emziiee-xxx: Mwhahahahahahahaha I can be so evil sometimes review's make me write quicker people**

**R&R please**


	5. Mistress in disguise

Ziva ignored the door and continued to pump into Abby until the Goth came violently and loudly. But still the knocking continued. Abby kissed Ziva quickly and then wrapped herself in a black silk dressing gown before answering the door.

"Director? What are you doing here?" Abby asked her eyes widening. Jenny had tearstreaks down her face. Ziva after finding some form of clothing came to the door behind Abby.

"Director? Is everything alright?" Ziva asked wrapping her dark arms round Abby's waist.

"Oh. Umm I didn't realise you had company Mistress." Sniffed Jenny

"It's O.K. Jenny. Would you like to come in?" Abby asked moving aside. Which made Ziva move as well since she had hold of Abby's waist.

"Yes. Thank you Mistress." Jenny said stepping in gratefully. Ziva gently curled her lip in distaste. She knew that Abby was completely in control but she still hated the thought of sharing 'her' Abby for even a second.

"Abby. Could I talk to you for a moment." Ziva asked curtly. Abby nodded and then followed her into the bedroom flashing Jenny an apologetic smile.

"Abby. I understand that you are in control around Jenny but please. Can we just either get rid of her or both of us make use of her tonight. I have just watched you cum and if I don't see it again soon I may loose the will to die."

"The will to live Zi, and fine then. We can both make use of her." Abby gave an evil smile and then called

"Jenny. Could you come through here please." Jenny almost immediately appeared.

"Were you listening in?" Asked Ziva her eye's hardening

"She is also your Mistress now. She owns you to. You are to answer to me first and then her." Abby said her chilish features stern for once.

"Yes Mistress."

"Now were you listening in?" Ziva asked again getting impatient.

"Yes Mistress." Replied Jenny looking at the floor like a naughty schoolgirl.

"Then you must be punished." Ziva and Abby said in unison smiling rather evilly

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: This Chapter and this story is dedicated to my Wonderful Sister Shannon. ILY Nee-chan 3**

**R&R Please**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	7. Punishment and Payback

"Your punishment is to go home and not have any contact with me or Abby for one week unless its work related." Said Ziva with a smirk. Abby nodded at Jenny who then slunk away.

"Now then Abby. Where were we?" Ziva asked after they had heard the door slam

"I believe I was about to repay you for something." Replied Abby before lunging at Ziva and knocking her back onto the bed while kissing her furiously. Tongues dueled for dominance and this time neither woman had any give. That was until Abby's hands made their way ever so painstkinly slow up Ziva's stomach and halting just below her breasts.

"Give in or nothing." Muttered Abby evilly. Ziva slowly retreated cursing Abby's hold on her. Abby smirked before lowering her head and licking Ziva's rock hard nipple. Ziva shuddered. Abby flicked the nub a few times causing Ziva to moan. Ziva knew she was close but held it in knowing that Abby was trying to get that reaction out of her. Aby slowly started to kiss down Ziva's stomach. Getting nearer and nearer Ziva's core. When she was about five inches above the beggining of her slit Abby stopped and grinned up at Ziva.

"Abby. Please." Abby smiled again

"Since when did you beg?" Asked Abby.

"Since you are a bloody tease." Ziva replied before placing her hand on Abbys head and gently but firmly pushed her head down. Abby gave Ziva one final grin before burying her face into her core. Sudden;y out of nowhere Ziva felt teeth scraping across her clit. With that Ziva couldn't hold it together any longer and came violently, stars appearing behind her eyelids. As she came violently back down she smiled at Abby.

"Well. Thats one heck of a thing to do while your waiting for results Abby." She said

**Emziiee-xxx: This is the final chapter as if I don't stop now I never will. I hope you liked it and check out my other Zibba femslashes :)|(:**

**R&R Please**


End file.
